


With your heart

by kornevable



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, slight F!robin/F!corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Corrin wants to believe everyone can be saved.





	With your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephanericher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICHER!! <333

It should be noted somewhere that she doesn’t listen to people’s advice when her heart is set out on doing something. Corrin is nowhere near the reasonable end of the spectrum, and she admits it freely; she feels strongly, and sometimes her emotions take over her logic, but when she considers a wrong has to be righted, she doesn’t hesitate.

Both Robin and Rufure, and Chrom, have told her to keep her distance.

“Trying to be as silent as a grave is meaningless if you cannot conceal your aura, girl.”

Grima turns her sharp, red eyes to scrutinize her, distaste evidently glowing as tendrils of dark magic surround her like a veil. Corrin halts in her steps on the soft grass, watching warily the tendrils that seem about to spring up at any moment. She isn’t familiar with this kind of power, and Kiran usually doesn’t like sending out Grima (any of them) on the battlefield, unless it’s under special circumstances. Their prowess in battle is brought only by the people of the World of Awakening who experienced or remembered it, or by those who could witness the carnage they can leave behind in a mission. For now, Corrin assumes she’s safe.

“I haven’t learned how to do it,” Corrin replies with a shrug, but not moving from where she stands. “Nobody ever taught me. I didn’t even know it was possible.”

Grima stays seated on the large rock, but her gaze is enough to make her more intimidating than her whole silhouette.

“A dragon who cannot conceal her aura, how ridiculous. Even the irritating divine dragon children are capable of such a simple ability.”

Robin would have highly disliked such a haughty speech that conveyed nothing but pure criticism. Corrin is starting to understand why everyone told her to stay away—nobody reasons with someone who isn’t willing to listen.

“Maybe it’s widespread for dragons like you and Tiki, Fae and Myrrh, but I wonder if it’s conscious. Sophia can’t do it either.”

Grima huffs, delicately rising to her feet to fully face Corrin. As if nature was observing them, the wind picks up and ruffles their hair, and bringing at the same time the music of the grass and the smell of rain. Corrin looks up, and sees clouds rapidly gathering; she frowns, and crosses her arms over her chest.

“You shouldn’t abuse your powers like that,” she chides. “You’re not allowed to change the weather depending on your mood.”

Grima chuckles, lifting a finger and pointing the sky. “You believe it is my doing? I do have some influence over nature, but I am above pettiness.”

“Still, you have to admit the timing is uncanny.”

Grima shrugs, a motion which would have seemed natural on Robin, but once you know what kind of person the Fell Dragon is and how noble she carries herself, it’s almost comical. Maybe possession isn’t a guaranteed process, and the body still remembers mannerisms that the soul currently inhabiting it can’t resist.  
(She thinks about Takumi, the one that didn’t stand in her way at the end of her journey but still exists, and mourns for him.)

“I have no reason to justify myself,” Grima declares. “I do not usually entertain people either, so I will ask you to leave. I am being generous.”

More of the purple tendrils rise behind Grima’s back, acting like archers ready to shoot while some of them curl around her shoulders. The raw energy they exude and the darkness that fills the air choke Corrin up—she doesn’t possess abilities to feel energies and auras, but Grima’s is one of its kind and anybody would recoil at it.

Corrin doesn’t let that force intimidate her, though. She balls her hands into fists, stands more firmly, and meets Grima’s eyes.

“Why do you want to be alone so much? Is there anything to gain from it?”

For a split second, Grima’s face crumples, but quickly reverts to a sneer.

“You humans are so foolish, always trying to find an explanation behind every deed. Sometimes there is no justification.”

“I don’t believe that. Here, in Askr, you are surrounded by people, you should have an idea of what it is like to have friends! And you have Robin’s memories, too!”

The tendrils twitch, the ends flaring just so, and Corrin realizes that it isn’t going to be something she can fix.

Grima doesn’t move, but her red eyes flash brighter, sharper. “Yes, that is exactly why I stay away. Company is unnecessary and troublesome.”

“Morgan was willing to—”

Grima’s hand shoots up and grabs Corrin by her throat, the movement so sudden and unexpected that Corrin lets out a cry, her own hands grasping at the wrist.

“Do not talk so impudently, girl,” Grima snarls. “Do not talk about matters that do not concern you. How I deal with this child is my own decision.”

“But he loves you! And I know you love him!”

Before Grima could tighten her grip, Corrin kicks her in the stomach and drops to the ground, gasping and coughing while Grima is seething and gathering her energy. The purple smoke menacingly wraps them in a circle, and Corrin realizes she has no means to defend herself outside of her dragonstone.

But she still can’t leave Grima in this state.

“Robin loves Morgan with her entire heart,” she whispers, pleads. “There is no way you’re not feeling it. It’s Robin’s body, it’s her heart that you’re possessing.”

“Silence,” Grima growls.

“You must be so lonely…”

A tendril of darkness hits her square in the chest, and she gasps, feeling her lungs burn and her throat close up. She blindly reaches in her pocket for her dragonstone, clutching it tightly in her fingers, but another swarm of purple knocks it out of her hand. She groans, trying not to let panic overwhelm her, but the sounds ringing in her ears are painful and the forming headache doesn’t help keeping her mind clear. She digs her nails into the dirt, and lifts her head.

She expected hatred; cold, disgusted hatred and anger, so much anger, but Grima hasn’t moved from her spot, still surrounded by her energy. Though the fury in her eyes is unmistakable, she doesn’t pursue her attack.

“Leave.”

Corrin stares. Baffled, confused, incredulous, she’s watching Grima’s face, which is still marked by rage, but Corrin sees the trembling of her lips, the uncertainty in her eyes. She sees how the mask is shattering, slowly, like all the emotions are bursting from the bubble they’ve been confined into. She swallows, nails digging deeper into the ground.

“I—”

“ _Leave!_ ”

An explosion of darkness erupts, causing Corrin to flinch as grass and earth are destroyed all around them. She lets out a shuddering breath, and scrambles up, to go back.

Grima pulls her hood up, but Corrin doesn’t miss the sadness that overtook her features. She silently walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah, just an idea I wanted to explore,, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
